


Sensual Love Bug

by Fanfictionbbys



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, I Ship It, Love, Romance, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionbbys/pseuds/Fanfictionbbys





	1. Sensual Awakenings

An alarm clock rings for the third time. Marinette was sound asleep.  
“Marinette… Marinette!”  
Tikki hurriedly hovered over Marinette trying to wake her up.  
“I know you were up late last night but you’re going to be late for school!”  
Marinette turned over with an annoyed moan. She was so tired. The night before was very eventful. Being a superhero was rough, though she did enjoy it. This was one of the few disadvantages.  
Tikki grinned. She had thought of an idea. Tikki drew closer. Inches from her ear, she whispered sensually,  
“But you’ll get to see… Adrien.”  
Marinette sprung up in excitement. She had completely forgotten about him in her tired state.  
“Tikki what time is it?”  
“Seven… Thirty” Tikki said scared of what Marinette’s reaction would be.  
Marinette threw her covers off of her bringing Tikki down with them.  
Underneath them was quiet muffled screaming. Halfway across her room Marrinette ran back to save her small suffocating friend.  
“Sorry Tikki!”  
“It’s okay Marinette.” Tikki smiled and shook her head.  
Marinette quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs. She hastily shoved a croissant in her mouth as she ran out the door.


	2. Sensual School Time

Marinette snuck into the classroom. No one was surprised. She was late again as always. She caught a glimpse of Adrien. He had a content look on his face. Almost a smile. He was listening to the lesson. Of course he wouldn't pay attention to her…  
She went towards her usual spot, but Nino had taken her place next to Alya. Best not to disturb them, she thought. She knew Alya liked him. Ha! He must have made a move.  
She looked around the room for anywhere else to sit. She couldn’t sit next to Adrien after all. What would he think?  
“Hey Marinette! Come sit with me!” Adrien quietly said while he smiled and waved to her.  
She almost fell over. “What? Am I hearing things” She smiled nervously and went to sit down next to him. She was shaking and her heart was beating so fast. “Adrien invited me to sit with him!” She thought to herself. A dream come true. She never wanted this class to end. Though class went on and eventually the bell had to ring. It went on without a word spoken between them. She felt a little disappointment. But she did get to sit with him, did she not? She started to pack up her things.  
“Hey um… uh” Adrien was looking nervously down at the desk… 

(Two days earlier)

A frustrated photographer was looking at his work with dissatisfaction.  
“What is this? This is horrible! We cannot use these!”  
Adrien released himself from his pose.  
“Why not?”  
The photographer stared at him.  
“What do we need? What are we missing!?”  
Adrien was modeling for a new clothing brand. They were becoming quite popular among many people. The company had chosen Adrien, the son of a well known designer, to model their latest items. Though there was one issue. The photographer could not seem to be happy with what he was capturing.  
“We need a girl.” he said looking at Adrien displeased.  
“We need it to be romantic. Bring the people in! Have them say ‘that’s how I want to look! I want a love like that!’ Oh young man you are to young to understand the desires of love!”  
Adrien stared at him with confusion.  
“Ok…?”  
“Do you know any girls who would work?” The photographer determined to finish his work properly.  
“Um…” Adrien had no one in mind. He thought of Ladybug. How he would love to bring her. She would never agree to this though. Then he remembered his friend Marinette. ‘She’s cool,’ he thought. Surely she would agree. She loves fashion.  
“I may… know of someone!”  
“Grand!” Exclaimed the photographer, “bring her here on Monday! We shall continue then.”


	3. Sensual Friends

“Would you like to um… come to do a photo shoot with me today?” Adrien shifted his gaze from the desk to her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat and she quickly looked away.  
“Yes! Uh… I mean sure, I would love to!”  
“Great!” Adrien smiled, he was reassured. He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable.  
“It’s for a new clothing brand. Have you heard of them?”  
“Oh um… yes!” Marinette had heard of them before. They were one of her favorites. She was excited to model for them, and with Adrien! First she gets to sit with him! And now!  
“Meet me at the park at three!”  
“Ok!”  
Adrien smiled, waved, got up and left the classroom with Nino.  
“GIRLLLL!” Alya was hanging over the desk shaking Marinette.  
“HEs ToTaLlY iNtO YoU!”  
“No! It’s not like that” Marijuana’s face was red.  
“Girl! He SO IS!” Alya came down and sat next to Marinette.  
“What about you? Sitting with Nino?” She crossed her arms and looked forward with a smug smile across her face.  
“Oh… yeah. Haha.”  
“What did something happen!?”  
“No!... just… he keeps friend zoning me! ugh!” Alya put her face down on the desk. Marinette smiled and reassuringly patted her back.  
“He’s just getting you back for all the times you did that to him.”  
Alya sat back up and they both laughed.  
“You’re right girl. Ha! Let’s get you ready for the shoot! I’ll be right by my phone text me if you need a Knight in shining armor!”  
“Haha! Ok, ok! I will!”


	4. Sensual Men Talk

(Meanwhile at the guys point of view)

“Man! What do I do Adrien? I like her a lot!”  
Adrien was walking Nino home, before he had to go to the photo shoot.  
“Well maybe for one, stop friend zoning her.”  
“BuT. sHe. kEePs. dOiNg. IT. tO ME!”  
“Well that’s not going to help anything. Why not just tell her? You will never know how she feels until you try.”  
“Man it’s not that easy! For you it might be! You’re perfect and so fricking attractive man! Any girl would have you in a second.”  
“That’s not true…” Adrien then thought to himself. Ladybug won’t…  
“Haha Yeah whatever man!” They approached Ninos house  
“Bye, See ya later man! Have fun on your date haha!”  
“It’s not a—“  
Nino had shut the door to his house before Adrien could finish his sentence.  
Adrien smiled and shook his head. He checked his watch. It was getting close to three. He should get going.


	5. Sensual Meetings

It was nearing three. Marinette was making her way towards the park. Tikki peeked out of her bag.  
“See, if you had not have gotten up this wouldn’t be happening! He he he!”  
“Ha! I know, I know. But im just doing him a favor. That’s what friends do after all… it’s nothing special.” She knew that he could just be asking her because they are friends. Not because he feels anything towards her. Ugh! If only she could read his mind. She continued and approached the park. She carefully looked around for Adrien.   
She waited a while. It wasn’t three yet but she was starting to get paranoid.   
“Hey! Marinette!” Adrien was smiling and waving at her, he was wearing the sexiest outfit. Those were the skinniest jeans she had ever seen. Marinette tried to compose herself. “Wow!” She thought, “I have no chance with him…”   
“Hey!” She said back to with a nervous smile. Adrien motioned to her to follow him with a smile. They soon approached a bustling set. photographer frantically trying to get things together.


	6. Sensual Big Butt

The photographer looked up and saw them.   
“Why hello, you must be Marrinette!” Said the photographer.  
“Oh yes. I am!” Exclaimed Marrinette.  
Adrien walked over to the photographer to greet him. His butt bounced a little as he walked, even the jeans couldn’t hold it.   
“Right Marinette?!” Said big butt Adrian. She heard his voice but didn’t hear what he said before that. His humongous bottom was quite distracting.   
“Oh… right!” She had no idea what she was agreeing to. Not only was she entranced by his bubble butt, but his pectorals. Oh my god. Marinette felt flush come to her face. How she wanted to see him bare. His boobs were tight like The Rocks’. His Dwayne Johnson body was so colossal. Like Zeus lived in his butt his cheeks clapped like thunder. She was brought out of her trance by the photographer pushing her along to where she had to pose. Makeup artists surrounded her and got her ready for the shoot. “Yes! … oh yes!” The photographer was quite pleased with the job she was doing. All she could think about though was Adrien he was posing with her. “Closer.” Said the photographer. Adrien inching closer his warm body now touching her. She felt a sensation all over her body. Her heart pounding. Was this love?


	7. Sensual Photographs

The photographs continued into the evening. She had spent the whole day with him; close to him, feeling his breath on her face and neck. It was like a dream. She didn’t want it to end. Adrien was posing so beautifully. His eyes were piercing and had so much emotion in them. His mouth was slightly open. He looked so sexy ahhh.  
The photographer soon spoke. “now the swimwear shoot.” Marionettes heart pounded. Can I do this? She wondered. She surely wanted to see Adrien in a swimsuit but would she have to wear one too?  
They were scurried off to the dressing rooms to change. Marinette groaned to herself, she was handed a bathing suit. It was pretty, but she felt like she couldn’t pull it off. She put it on anyway. She was surprised it didn’t look too bad. But would it look good enough for the shoot? She untied her hair and let it fall over her shoulders. A little better. she thought.   
She heard the photographer knock on the door and let him in. “Oh darling you look fabulous, it really suits you. now could you give this to Adrien for me”.  
“Oh sure I’ll gladly do it”, she said. She then put on a cover up she was given with the bathing suit and excitedly headed to Adrien’s dressing room.


	8. Sensual B o d y

She approached the door. She was pretty nervous, but she reached towards the door to knock. As she knocked the door swung open. Adrien swung around in horror. He was completely naked. Marrinette saw EVERYTHING. she screamed “I’m sorry!”, covered her face and ran away. She was so embarrassed. She was not expecting that. She wanted to see him, but not now, not like that.   
Adrien hurriedly got dressed and ran to find Marrinette. He felt pretty bad. He should have locked the door so it wouldn’t have just swung open. He was worried he had traumatized her. He found her, her was face red and she was covering her face. She was leaning against the wall in her dressing room.   
She was wearing the bathing suit and coverup. She looks so pretty, he thought. Even with all the embarrassment, he started to have some feelings toward her. How come he didn’t feel this before? Why was he feeling this now? He shook away the feelings and went to apologize to her.  
“I’m really sorry about that Marrinette, I should have locked the door so it wouldn’t have just opened on its own. And don’t you feel bad about it. It wasn’t your fault.” He said this with a reassuring smile.  
She looked up through her fingers trying to avoid eye contact. She was really relieved that he didn’t want her to feel like it was her fault. She clutched the thing that she was supposed to give him. Ironically it was his matching coverup for the bathing suit he had on.   
“I was supposed to give you this…” she handed him the coverup.   
He smiled. “Oh thanks”, he put it on, “You look… really pretty”.  
Marinente looked up at him surprised. Her heart could explode. She was so happy. Even if he was just saying it to be nice. He said it. It came out of his mouth.   
“Thanks”, she smiled, I like yours… your bathing suit!” She blushed. Ugh that was so awkward she thought.  
“Haha thanks!” Adrien replied. Why does he find her so cute right now? She’s all nervous and embarrassed, he wondered why he thought it was so adorable. The feelings got more intense. He tried to shake them away again.   
“Let’s finish the shoot.” He said smiling. They both headed to the set.


End file.
